


Жена палача

by RoksiG



Category: Pillars of the Earth
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда прошлое напоминает о себе неожиданными встречами</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жена палача

Это ли не счастье: каждый день встречать Джека со строительства? Ставить на стол нехитрый ужин: просяную лепешку, сыр, местную крупяную похлебку. Старший строитель ценит Джека, его платы достаточно, чтобы побаловать себя рыбой или птицей. Алина покупала их на рынке, а иногда, когда стоило сэкономить, то у окрестных мальчишек, понимая, что добыты они не совсем законно – браконьерством. Когда-то Алина, дочь графа Ширинга, даже мысли бы не допустила приобретать то, что добыто преступлением. Но для Алины, жены Джека Джексона, в этом нет ничего дурного. Еще у них есть огородик за домом, где растут чеснок и зелень, и раскидистая яблоня. Вино у них тоже не переводится. Здесь, во Франции, виноградный напиток доступен не только знати, но и зажиточным простолюдинам, не то что в Англии. Кружки хватало Джеку, чтобы снять дневную усталость, иногда, подслащивая вино медом, к нему присоединялась Алина.  
В этот вечер все шло как обычно, только Джек был непривычно задумчив. Строительство в Сен-Дени величественной, прекрасной и необычной церкви, какой раньше не видел свет, подходило к концу. Завершение ознаменуется празднествами и освящением базилики. Событие, важное насколько, что прибудет король Людовик и бунтарь граф Тибо Шампанский, и, значит, последует примирение, а новый собор станет символом мира в стране. Праздник для всех, но не для строителей. Ведь многим из них придется скитаться в поисках новой работы.  
Многим, но не Джеку. Он талантлив, у него уже есть несколько предложений, только выбирай. Значит, его мысли совсем не о том, где будет он добывать хлеб насущный и как кормить семью. Алина знала, в каких далях витал Джек. Он строил свой собор. Стоило ли ревновать к мареву, если у нее был секрет, как вернуть Джека на грешную землю? Алина залпом выпила остатки своего вина, кончиком пальца стерла капельку в уголке рта, встала из-за стола и отступила так, чтобы оказаться в поле видимости, как только Джек поднимет голову. Пока что он не обращал на нее внимания. Алина стащила через голову тунику, опустив рядом с собой, затем, чуть обождав, сняла сорочку с зауженными по английской моде рукавами. Сорочка упала рядом с туникой. Джек все еще витал где-то в своих мечтах.  
– Принцесса, не дождавшись молодого сквайра, сама отправилась на его поиски. Искала долго, но когда нашла… – продолжила Алина неоконченную Джеком сказку, – оказалось, что увлекся он войнами и подвигами и совсем забыл ее.  
Джек встрепенулся, наконец-то поднял голову и взглянул на жену, его глаза удивленно расширились, но только миг продолжалась его растерянность. В два шага он оказался возле Алины, провел ладонью по щеке, попробовал упругость полных грудей, спустился ниже и подхватил ее под ягодицы. Алина повисла на Джеке, руками вцепившись в его плечи, а ногами обхватив поясницу. Когда они впервые были вместе, еще там, в Кингсбридже, такая ноша для Джека была бы слишком тяжела. Сейчас же он так легко, словно и без особых усилий, отнес ее на лежанку. Когда-то Алина попрощалось с худощавым жилистым юношей, казалось, навсегда. А вернула себе молодого мужчину с налитым крепким телом. Она желала им любоваться, ощущать его под ладонями, ненасытно исследовать каждый дюйм его кожи, воздать себе за все то время, пока его не было рядом. Очень скоро рубаха Джека, благодаря ловкости Алины, отправилась на пол. С бриджами они справились вместе.  
Алина потянулась за поцелуем, но Джек мягко отстранил ее, уложив на спину. Даже ее сурово сдвинутые брови не возымели никакого воздействия.  
– Я хочу поцеловать другие твои губы, – улыбнулся Джек.  
Она коротко вздохнула, когда, подкрепляя слова делом, он опустился ниже и легко коснулся губами низа ее живота. Как тогда! Как первый раз, но уже не робко, а нежно подразнивая. Потому что за первым поцелуем последовал следующий, уже не такой невинный, страстный. Язык Джека добирался до самых потаенных складок ее лона, проникал внутрь, легко задевал чувствительный бугорок.  
В груди Алины не осталось воздуха для стонов, она только тихонько всхлипывала, переживая невероятное блаженство. Она пылала огнем, рассыпалась множеством молний, парила в облаках и одновременно раскинулась на их ложе, широко расставив ноги и комкая руками покрывало. Джек закончил, отодвинулся, с довольным видом наблюдая, до какого состояния довел свою женщину. Он подождал, пока дыхание Алины стало ровным, а затуманенный взгляд осмысленным, и только потом попытался на нее улечься. Вот тут его ждал сюрприз: Алина выскользнула из-под него, и после недолгого противостояния Джек сам оказался лежащим на спине, а жена восседала сверху. Она облизнула губы, слегка наклонившись и прогнувшись, пощекотала грудь и живот Джека своими распущенными волосами.  
В прошлом невинный мальчик, которому она объясняла суть любовной игры. Обычно мужчины требуют от своей будущей жены девственности, чтобы не было с кем сравнивать, чтобы покорить и приучить к своим прихотям. Ее первый урок оказался слишком жестоким. После этого Алина решила, что навсегда потеряна для радостей брака, если даже прикосновения мужчины вызывали в ней отвращение и ужас. И тут, откуда ни возьмись, появился Джек. Он разбудил в Алине женщину. Она же сделала его мужчиной, забрав его девственность. Алина незаметно усмехнулась, вспоминая: «Чувствуешь?.. Он должен быть здесь». А ведь давно пора возбужденному члену Джека найти себе пристанище. Помогая рукой, Алина направила его в себя и присела. Получалось так, словно не Джек брал ее, а она его.  
Алина бросила взгляд на «плачущую даму», которая на самом деле совсем не плакала. Для Джека статуэтка была просто памятью о толедских друзьях и времени, прожитом в солнечной Испании. Для Алины она представлялась ее собственным трофеем, знаком победы над волоокой юной сарацинкой. Даже потеряв ее, казалось бы, навсегда, Джек избежал соблазна и остался верен только ей. Он только ее и ничей больше…  
Алина зажала член Джека мышцами между ног, как будто поглощая и затворяясь, пока не почувствовала легкую боль. Тогда она ослабила «хватку» и приподнялась, почти выпуская его, но только затем, чтобы очень медленно опуститься. Джек потянулся к ее соблазнительно всколыхнувшейся груди. Его взгляд был почти безумным. В следующий раз, повторив движение вверх и снова вниз, Алина нагнулась и позволила Джеку дотронуться до нее, погладить, сжать соски, но когда он решил, что теперь они в его полном распоряжении, Алина вновь ушла вверх, а опустившись, откинулась назад, опираясь руками о ложе. Тогда Джек завладел ее бедрами: сжав их руками, он попытался ускорить слишком медленный и мучительный для него темп. Алина резко дернулась, потом еще и еще, подражая мужчинам в их неистовстве. Она крутила бедрами, она скакала на Джеке, словно на нетерпеливом молодом жеребце. Быстрее! Быстрее! Когда Джек вдруг попытался ее остановить, схватив за бедра и потянув на себя, так, что они неимоверно тесно соприкоснулись чреслами, он выплеснулся ей внутрь. Волна неземного наслаждения, которую Алина каждый раз переживала во время близости с Джеком, была настолько внезапной. Она неестественно закинула голову, и из горла вырвался только хрип, а вот прямо здесь, совсем близко, открывались врата рая.  
Без сил она опустилась на грудь Джека. Он осторожно, не разрывая их связи, перевернул ее на бок, отодвинул пальцами мокрую прядь со вспотевшего виска и поцеловал туда. Сил Алины хватило, только чтобы потереться лбом о его подбородок. Разве это не счастье? Почему же тогда у ее сладкого, выстраданного счастья горьковатое послевкусие, как будто что-то ею утрачено навсегда?

***  
У них не осталось крупы для похлебки. Еще бы неплохо прикупить овощей, а без чего точно не обойтись, так это без молока для Томми. Дня два назад Алина наступила на гвоздь и поранила ногу. Пустяки по сравнению с тем, как сбивала она ноги в деревянных башмаках, но Джек категорически запретил ей куда-то ходить. Вот и подъели они свои запасы. Поход на рынок отложить стало невозможно, да и обязанность эта для Алины была не в тягость, одно развлечение. Ей нравилось совершать покупки и торговаться, тем более что делала она это не одна, а вместе с сыном. За время после ее отъезда из Англии Томми значительно подрос, и, когда они возвращались домой, Алине приходилось время от времени ставить корзину с покупками на землю, чтобы передохнуть. Но и оставлять малыша дома тоже не представлялось возможным. Томми рос живым и непоседливым. За ним теперь нужен был глаз да глаз. Он так и норовил выбраться из кроватки, которую соорудил для него Джек, и куда-нибудь уползти.  
В этот раз все шло как обычно. Корзина была уже полна, и Алина собиралась в обратный путь. Единственное, что выбивалось из привычного похода на рынок, – ей пришлось пристыдить пару мальчишек, натравливавших собаку на городского дурачка. Науськанная собака смешно дергала задом и тявкала. Несчастный пытался отмахиваться от нее палкой, но так злил ее еще больше. Ко всему прочему он совсем не мог увернуться от летящих камней, которыми забрасывали его маленькие негодяи.  
– А ну прекратите! – одного окрика оказалось достаточно, чтобы храбрецы пустились наутек, но тут женский голос закричал: – «Воровка!» – Алина едва успела сообразить, что восклицание касается ее, как некая женщина, налетев на нее вихрем, попыталась отнять у нее сына. Корзина упала на землю, а Алина двумя руками вцепилась в Томми.  
– Убирайся, сумасшедшая! Ты напугала моего сына!  
– Она украла моего сына! – продолжала вопить женщина, не прекращая попыток отнять ребенка.  
– Что ты себе надумала? Это мой сын! – попыталась увернуться Алина.  
– Посмотрите! Он не похож на нее! Она украла моего ребенка!  
Возле них начала образовываться толпа, и по сердитым лицам Алина поняла, что они склонны верить сумасшедшей, а не ей. Конечно же, все очевидно и глаза их не обманывают. Черноволосая англичанка не могла быть матерью рыженького младенца. Значит, мать другая, с волосами неопределенного цвета. Иначе зачем ей так голосить? Алина обернулась к крестьянке, у которой обычно покупала молоко, но та отвернулась, не желая принимать участие в споре.  
– Это мой ребенок! Я жена Джека Строителя, а это его сын. Стойте! – сильные мужские руки обхватили ее, сдавливая и обездвиживая. Сумасшедшая незнакомка, предъявившая права на Томми, тут же вырвала его у Алины.  
В отчаяньи Алина дернулась и попыталась потянуться к спрятанному под рукавом кинжалу. Она готова была убить помощника или соучастника похитительницы. Не важно! У нее почти получилось, но какой-то мальчишка, скорее всего один из тех, чью забаву она прервала, удачно кинул камень, попав Алине в голову. На какое-то мгновение она потеряла ориентацию, а женщина, забравшая ребенка, скрылась в толпе.  
Алина не могла понять, как такое могло произойти. Почему поверили какой-то бродяжке, а не ей? Люди уже решали, как следует расправиться с похитительницей младенцев. Кто-то вспомнил о других пропажах. Дело оборачивалось совсем плохо…  
– Так-так-так, что за суд без палача?  
Толпа зашипела клубком растревоженных змей: «Как она смеет! Палачиха! Грязное отродье!» – и все же расступилась из суеверной брезгливости, а не из-за почтительного уважения. Может, это только показалось Алине, но плач, удаляющийся плач сына снова слышался так близко. Перестав трепыхаться, Алина попыталась собрать остатки хладнокровия и взглянула на ту, что посмела разрушить единение лютующей толпы. Это была молодая стройная женщина, вот и все, что могла сказать Алина, ведь привлекло ее внимание и вселило надежду совсем иное невероятное зрелище: малыш Томми на руках нежданной благодетельницы. Именно так Алина воспринимала появившуюся женщину: ангелом, спустившимся на землю.  
– Я могу доказать, что это мой ребенок, – твердо произнесла она.  
– Докажи! – женщина просто-таки пихнула ревущего Томми Алине, та же схватила и прижала его к себе как самое ценное сокровище, что есть в этом мире. Нескольких успокаивающих слов, нескольких убаюкивающих движений хватило, чтобы слезы на его щеках высохли; он все еще недовольно хмурил носик, но уже не плакал. Только теперь Алина заметила, что ее уже никто не держит.  
– Это же жена Джека Джексона! Лучшего каменщика, какого мне доводилось видеть. Мальчишка его сын. Стоит посмотреть на Джека, и все сомнения отпадут. Алина, как тебя угораздило попасть в такую передрягу?  
– Благодарю тебя, – наконец-то она взглянула на женщину, вернувшую ей сына.  
– Благодари Господа, что я оказалась рядом. Хотя от тебя что угодно можно ожидать, Алина Ширинг.  
День определенно оказался богат на сюрпризы. Спор за земли и имя Ширинг был проигран в день рождения Томми, и уже никто бы не посмел упомянуть, что Алина и ее брат дети мятежного графа Бартоломью, а Алиной Ширинг, превратив титул отца в прозвище, называл ее только один человек. Вместо того, чтобы стоять как громом пораженная, Алина внимательно всмотрелась в собеседницу. Если бы не худоба, обрисовывающая все кости под кожей, то эту женщину можно было бы назвать красивой: светлые пшеничные волосы, правильные черты лица и огромные ярко-синие глаза, выразительность которых не терялась даже при слегка припухших нижних веках.  
– Беатриса Турен! Они назвали тебя палачихой. Ты вышла замуж за палача?  
С дочерью графа де Турена, Беатрисой, она познакомилась, когда еще была жива мать Алины, графиня Ширинг. Им было по пять лет. На тот момент граф Анри де Турен переживал горе: его любимая жена, мать Беатрисы, погибла, упав с лошади. Что касается самой Беатрисы, то ее печаль оказалась настолько безмерной, что она совсем перестала разговаривать.  
В первую встречу хорошенькая аккуратная девочка не понравилась Алине. Она привыкла к живым играм с окрестными мальчишками и вовсе не желала тратить время на «бабскую возню». Только сочувствие к беде их гостьи заставило ее хоть как-то с нею смириться. Постепенно Беатриса оттаивала. Оказалось, что в милой девочке скрывался чертик. Затеи, которые она придумывала, были иногда опасными, но всегда веселыми. Беатриса не претендовала на лидерство в компании товарищей Алины, признавая ее власть, просто тихонько давала советы и решала споры. Все это делала с таким изяществом, что Алина была просто очарована новой подругой. Когда она уехала, дочь графа Бартоломью топнула ногой и, проведя рукой по своим коротко остриженным волосам, заявила, что желает такие же длинные косы, как у матери или хотя бы как у Беатрисы Турен.  
Алина думала, что с нею никогда не произойдет ничего подобного случившемуся с Беатрисой: ее мама будет жить долго-долго, пока жива сама Алина. Но через год графини Ширинг не стало. После смерти матери отец брал Алину почти во все свои путешествия. Доводилось им останавливаться и на землях Турена. Оказалось, граф Анри не просто отправил любимую дочь в Англию развеяться и забыться после произошедшей трагедии. В это время он искал себе другую жену и готовил свадьбу. Оно и понятно, графу нужен был наследник, а Беатрисе та, которая заменит мать. Новой графиней Турен стала дочь одного из вассалов графа, казалось бы, женщина тихая и скромная. Только вот старалась ли она или нет, но с Беатрисой у них даже найти общий язык не получалось. Как будто граф в дом, где господствовала кошка, привел собаку. В возникающих семейных спорах граф неизменно становился на сторону дочери, но и прогонять молодую жену не собирался. Возможно, наблюдая за тем адом, в который превратилась жизнь друга, граф Бартоломью дал зарок не жениться второй раз, но отцу Алины было проще: у него был наследник, сын Ричард.  
Когда они виделись с Беатрисой последний раз, им обоим было по пятнадцать. Сколько же времени прошло!  
– Кто бы мог подумать, Алина Ширинг – жена какого-то каменщика, – прервала поток воспоминания Беатриса.  
– Что же мы стоим как две кумушки? Может, зайдешь ко мне? Я бы познакомила тебя с мужем, – оглянулась Алина. Толпа постепенно расходилась.  
– Я не тот гость, которого принимают в доме добропорядочных христиан. Хотя мой муж не тот человек, с которым желают знакомиться, но лучше тебе пойти со мной, – Беатриса притронулась ко лбу Алины, к месту, где его зацепил камень. Когда она отняла руку, на пальцах остался красный кровавый след. – Смотрю, не такая уж ты и твердолобая, Алина Ширинг. Тебе нужна помощь. Пойдем.  
Она потащила Алину за собой, как это делала в детстве, показывая секреты замка Туренов. Алина попыталась отыскать свою корзину, но ничего не обнаружила. Скорее всего, какой-то воришка воспользовался случаем и быстро все подобрал. Толпа, потеряв интерес к Алине как к похитительнице детей, рассасывалась, только кое-где еще слышался шепоток: «Палачиха. Как она посмела? Товарка палачихи». Чтобы не нажить дурную славу, лучше было действительно скрыться с людских глаз.  
Ни в Ширинге, ни тем более в Кинсбридже палача не было. Когда-то граф Бартоломью вершил суд сам, а исполнял казнь шериф. Правосудие нынешнего графа Ширинга, Уолтера Хамлея, являлось насмешкой над справедливостью и законом, но Ширинг есть Ширинг, а здесь Париж. Алине было одновременно и жутко, и любопытно.  
Беатриса говорила о своем муже с какой-то ненормальной гордостью: может, кто-то посчитает его занятие бесчестным, но он единственный в своем роде. Однажды поздней осенью, когда он убирал падаль с городских улиц, встретился с молодой королевой Алиенорой. Она вместе со своими дамами раздавала подаяние, а увидев Жака Палача, не отвернула лица.  
Алина не особо верила в такой рассказ, но благоразумно смолчала. Покоробило ее другое, когда Беатрис самым непринужденным тоном заявила:  
– Джек это ведь как Жак? Вот ведь совпадение: наши мужья носят одинаковые имена.  
Вопреки ожиданиям Алины, дом палача не выглядел зловещим. Обычный домик зажиточного хозяина, разве что за чертой городских стен. Навстречу им вышел нескладный мальчик, высокий и широкий в плечах для ребенка, но с детским, немного глуповатым лицом.  
– Ты сделал, что я тебе велела, Анри? Курицу зарезал? – строго спросила его Беатриса.  
– Я смотрел за Ивон! Мне некогда было, – буркнул обиженно тот и скрылся в доме.  
– Что за несносный мальчишка?! Отец собирается, как только появится подходящая работа, начать обучать его своему ремеслу, а он даже курице шею не может свернуть, – крикнула ему вслед Беатриса.  
– Твой сын? – Алина не сомневалась, что Беатриса подтвердит ее предположение, но та только покачала головой.  
– Он сын Жака, но воспитала его я. И я дала ему имя моего отца. Зато Ивон – наша дочь.  
Курице не удалось избежать смертного приговора. Пока Беатрис ловко ощипывала её, потрошила и ставила в печь, Анри принес молока для изголодавшегося Томми и обработал рану Алины. Ивон, двухлетняя хорошенькая девчушка, очень похожая на свою мать в детстве, с интересом наблюдала за внезапными гостями и братом. Анри как мог их развлекал. Оказалось, что ему всего лишь одиннадцать лет, но ростом и силой он пошел в отца. «Зато мама научила меня читать, считать и писать», – похвастался он, и тут, наконец, появилась Беатриса.  
С некоторой осторожностью, поверив заверениям старой подруги, что лучше няньки не найти, Алина доверила Томми ее приемному сыну.  
– Хороший он, но слишком нежный для этого ремесла. Не телом, а духом. Хорошо бы у нас с Жаком родился сын. Тогда Анри можно было бы направить в какой-нибудь монастырь. Платы у нас на него хватит. Пусть бы молился за наши души.  
– Как случилось, что ты оказалась здесь? – наконец-то решилась спросить Алина.  
Беатриса принесла две огромные кружки с пивом, хлеб и просоленное сало.  
– Не побрезгуешь разделить со мной еду? – прищурившись, произнесла она  
– С удовольствием. Я так голодна, – Алина первая надломила хлеб, не дожидаясь, пока это сделает хозяйка.  
Пиво, которое варили во Франции, отличалось от английского. Алина так и не привыкла к его вкусу. Пиво в доме палача было совсем необычным и отдавало запахом трав, но это был не тот случай, чтобы крутить носом. Алина пригубила свою чашу, тогда как хозяйка дома сделала огромный глоток из своей.  
– Как ты уже поняла, граф Анри де Турен умер. Умер не так, как хотел умереть - на поле боя, а в своей постели сгорел от лихорадки. Удивительное дело, его жена, которая столько лет была бесплодна, вдруг объявила, что ждет ребенка. Дочь графа решила разоблачить распутницу, – Беатриса сделала еще один глоток, опустошивший чуть ли не половину кружки.  
– У тебя были причины ее подозревать? – Алина, заметив, что хозяйка больше отдает предпочтение выпивке, чем еде, замерла с поднесенным ко рту кусочком сала.  
– Ешь, – кивнула Беатриса. – У меня были причины опасаться, что милая мамочка, наконец-то получив бастарда под графским именем, постарается от меня поскорее избавиться. Тогда самым худшим будущим мне виделся монастырь, и это после того, как я познала любовь и была любима, – Беатриса замолчала, и Алине пришлось напомнить о себе, чтобы услышать продолжение истории.  
– Если ваши чувства оказались взаимны, неужели твой жених не мог за тебя вступиться? – Алина вновь вернулась в прошлое. Тогда, много лет назад, их последняя встреча с Беатрисой чуть ли не закончилась ссорой. Отец сообщил ей, что нашел мужа. И кого?! Злобного плаксивого мальчишку с торчащими соломенными волосами, старше Алины на несколько лет, того, кто третировал собак и давил лягушек, того, кто избивал младших, слабых или просто не могущих дать отпор. Мальчишку, который начинал орать, если что-то шло не по его задумке, если же его осаживали, то просто портил игру. Только не за него, только не за молодого Уильяма Хамлея! «Ты хотя бы знаешь своего будущего мужа и чего от него ожидать, а я о своем – только то, что он граф и уже вдовец», – упрекнула ее Беатриса. После долгих доводов с одной и другой стороны Алина все-таки дала согласие пока хотя бы не рубить с плеча. За те годы, что они не виделись, Уильям успел стать рыцарем, а значит, измениться. Не урод, единственный сын своих родителей. Он их сосед, потому Алина смогла бы часто видеть отца и брата. Может даже, она смогла бы его полюбить.  
Кружка Беатрисы оказалась пустой, потому она налила в нее снова, и хоть чаша Алины была допита лишь до половины, щедрая хозяйка наполнила ее доверху.  
– Как он мог что-то сделать, если умер за месяц до смерти отца? – криво усмехнулась Беатриса, продолжая рассказ. – Нет, не о нем речь. Моя любовь носила имя Жоффруа. Он был оруженосцем отца. Дней, когда мы могли лишь мельком видеться, нам было мало, а ночи тем паче были коротки. Можно долго об этом говорить, но однажды я поняла, что жду ребенка.  
– Бедная, – Алина положила ладонь поверх лежащей на столе ладони подруги.  
– Нет. Тогда я была самой счастливой на свете. Мне было ради чего жить. Я имела право на наследство отца, как Алиенора Аквитанская, и мне было ради чего бороться, как Мод Английской. Тогда я думала, что знаю, кто мой враг.  
Пиво, которое уже начало казаться Алине не таким уже и неприятным, вдруг стало горьким. Смертельным холодком нависло ощущение чего-то тревожного, неизбежного, пусть уже и минувшего.  
– Что произошло дальше?  
– Глупая ссора. Моя «любимая матушка» меня ударила: «Теперь тебе некому наушничать, маленькая дрянь». Тогда Жоффруа ударил ее. Мечом в живот.  
– Господи Иисусе! – не сдержалась Алина.  
– Осуждаешь? – хмыкнула Беатриса и ударила полупустой кружкой по столу. – Осуждай.  
– Я не осуждаю.  
– А зря! – собеседница понизила голос до хриплого шопота. – Я обещала Жоффруа возвести его и поставить рядом с собой, а вместо этого скинула в ад.  
Теперь уже Алина осушила свою кружку до дна. Ни сало, ни хлеб в горло не лезли. За стеной во дворе послышался громкий детский крик, и обе матери, не сговариваясь, подскочили и выбежали наружу. Анри разными способами соединял пальцы на руках так, что на стене тенью отражались фигурки зверей, птиц и людей. Они мычали, пищали, ворчали голосом Анри, а младшие дети не скрывали восхищения. Если Ивон только взвизгивала и кокетливо хихикала, то Томми не сдерживался. Он издавал восторженные вопли, каждый раз хлопая ладошкой по стене в попытке поймать тень.  
Оставив детей за их занятием, женщины вернулись в дом. Беатриса достала из печи зажарившуюся курицу, оторвала ножку и протянула ее Алине, затем снова наполнила кружки. Кажется, это была уже третья? Беатриса потребовала от Алины ее историю: как так случилось, что, пренебрегая женихами, она вдруг оказалась женой какого-то каменщика. Откровенность за откровенность. Она рассказала почти все, оставив себе только то, как отомстил Уильям Хамлей за ее отказ.  
– Значит, следуя за своим Джеком, ты пересекла море и несколько земель?  
– У меня не было другого выхода. Даже если бы я продолжала дышать, ходить и говорить, без него это была бы не жизнь. А ты? Как ты оказалась здесь?  
– О! У меня был огромный выбор! – зло прищурилась Беатриса. – Умереть или стать палачихой. Куда ни глянешь, все такое соблазнительное.  
Нависло молчание. Алина не торопила подругу, по себе зная, что наступает необходимость поделиться своей правдой. Это как вскрыть нарыв: больно, невероятно больно, страшно, но без этого уже нельзя. Она проходила подобное с Джеком.  
– Жоффруа мог бы сбежать, уйти в Святую землю и там кровью неверных смыть с себя пролитую кровь. Он остался ради меня. Я же думала, что, раскрыв нашу связь, смогу его спасти. Глупые, наивные дети. Его истязали на моих глазах. В этом было мое наказание. Где-то там… – Беатриса указала пальцем на стоявший в углу сундук под замком, – лежат инструменты, которые ломали его кости и резали плоть.  
– Не надо… – перед глазами стоял отец, каким она видела его последний раз в винчестерской тюрьме. Над ним трудился такой же мастер своего дела.  
– Я призналась, что это я надоумила Жоффруа на убийство. Что это я вливала в него эту мысль капля за каплей. Я просила палача не истязать его так сильно, – не слушая Алину, продолжала Беатриса. – «Это моя работа, девочка. Тут я ничего не могу сделать», – сказал он и прибавил так, чтобы только мне его можно было услышать: – «Но я могу сделать так, чтобы все пытки он прошел с достоинством». Так и было. В последнюю ночь перед казнью Жоффруа палач нас обвенчал, а утром отвел моего мужа на плаху. Мне дали еще несколько месяцев жизни, пока родится ребенок. Мертвый ребенок. Двое мужчин не могли разжать моих рук, чтобы забрать его холодное тельце, но я отдала его палачу. Тогда он был единственный мой друг. Разве не странно?  
– Я не знаю, – глухо ответила Алина.  
– Я знаю. Когда меня вели на костер, я доверяла ему, а он меня обманул. Ты знаешь, что тем, чьи часы жизни отмерены топором, веревкой или костром, дают особую последнюю вечерю?  
– Нет.  
– Все должно быть на потеху публики, чинно и благородно, а главные фигляры этого представления – жертва и палач. Если один из них сплохует, то публика будет недовольна. Потому и подливает палач осужденным особое зелье. Они идут на ровных ногах, их взор ясен, но душа уже на пороге рая. Но если осужденный противен палачу или если тому заплатить, то он может и отказать в подобной милости. Тогда муки идущего на смерть, каждый миг приближающегося к своему концу, можно сравнить с муками ада. Я это узнала на себе. Как только я увидела позорный столб, где мне суждено было сгореть, и разложенный хворост, вся моя решительность так же мужественно принять смерть, как мой любимый, с его именем на устах, как в воду канула. Я пищала, кусалась, вырывалась, как будто в меня сто демонов вселились.  
– За что тебе такое? – не выдержала Алина.  
– Может, за то, что я отравила отца? – оскалилась Беатриса.  
– Ты же не делала этого? – Алина отказывалась принимать такую правду.  
– Нет, но когда хоронили мачеху, как законную графиню де Турен, возле его гроба нашли мертвую крысу. После этого дело стало не просто ссорой в семье королевского вассала, а делом государственной важности. Раз наследница оказалась настолько никчемной, то земли переходили короне, а значит, ее преступление стало преступлением против короны.  
– Ты не пыталась доказать, что все было не так? – после того, что самой довелось пережить, Алина понимала, насколько наивно и глупо звучат ее слова.  
– Все и так уже было решено: прах к праху! – Беатриса махнула рукой, словно посылая невидимую армию в бой. – Осталась одна загвоздка: мне так не хотелось умирать. Палач обратился к публике и сказал: «Моя жена умерла несколько дней назад при родах. Моему сыну нужна мать, а мне теплая постель. В груди этой женщины еще не перегорело молоко. Оставьте ее мне». Публика закричала: «Да, палач! Бери себе эту шлюху в жены». А я ползала в его ногах и вторила им: «Да! Оставь мне жизнь. Я буду твоей женой». Теперь ты меня презираешь?  
– Нет, – Алина вспомнила поцелуй Кейт и как чуть не поддалась на возможность относительно легким путем обеспечить будущее брата.  
– Я не могу вспомнить, что было потом, уже в этом доме. Я скинула тряпки, которые на мне оставались, и сказала: «Бери, что тебе причитается, палач». А он мне принес младенца: «Покорми!». Без молока матери его кормили козьим молоком. Он-то пил, но медленно истощался. Как только он оказался у меня на руках, то как-то сразу нашел мою грудь. Когда он насытился, я оставила его, подобрала свои тряпки и попыталась уйти. «Переступишь порог этого дома, и загубишь еще одну невинную душу», – сказал мой «муж». Я переступила. Постояла несколько мгновений и вернулась обратно: «Ты не будешь мне указывать». Затем я кивнула на спящего сытого младенца: «Как его зовут?». «У него нет имени». «Его зовут Анри». Такое имя так недолго носил мой сын, а может… Я тут же отогнала наваждение. Младенец – это сын палача, не мой. «Не хочешь узнать мое имя?» – спросил мой муж. «Тебя зовут палач». Через два дня я узнала, что моего мужа зовут Жак. Через год я по собственному желанию стала Жаку женой.  
– Мне так жаль…  
– О чем ты жалеешь, Алина Ширинг? – между бровей Беатрисы залегла гневная складка. – Или ты жалеешь меня? Я ни в чем не нуждаюсь, и у меня не пытаются украсть ребенка, чтобы навредить мужу.  
– Та сумасшедшая женщина действовала по чьему-то наущению? Зачем ей понадобился мой сын? – Алина не заметила, что вместо дружеской поддержки нервно сжала руку жены палача, оставляя на ее ладони следы ногтей.  
– Не нужен ей твой сын! Продала бы фиглярам или бросила в Сену, с Гизелы бы сталось, – Беатриса освободилась от хватки и сердито осмотрела повреждения.  
– Ты ее знаешь? – Алина готова была схватить подругу детства за плечи и трясти, пока та не откроет правду.  
– Я тебе сказала: ее зовут Гизела, – Беатриса на всякий случай отодвинула стул немного дальше. – Никчемная жадная баба она. Знаешь ли, если бы мы жили только с казней да той мелочи, что платят Жаку за уборку падали, то мы бы уже опухли с голоду. Как видишь, мы не бедствуем. Жак не только ломает кости, но и вправляет, и ловко зубы рвет. Есть еще такие, кто желают завладеть особыми сокровищами, которые добыть для них может только палач: веревка висельника или часть какой-либо плоти. Еще приходят те, кто желает утолить боль, или вытравить ребенка из нутра, или разбудить страсть. Что побледнела?  
– Что хотела от палача Гизела и зачем ей нужен был мой сын? – прошипела Алина, сжимая кулаки.  
– Гизела – подавальщица в харчевне. Муженек ее, такой же никчемный, как она, да еще и ленивый в постели. Завела бы она любовника – избавилась бы от многих проблем, но Гизеле нужен только ее никчемный муж, а ему, чтобы ей вставить, нужно с каждым разом все больше и больше особого средства. Гизеле же нужно откуда-то находить монетки, чтобы его достать. Когда она пришла в последний раз, то денег у нее не было. «Я не виновата, что проклятая Алина так и не пошла на рынок», – ныла она. Я знала только одну девицу с именем Алина, потому расспросила больше, отлив клиентке зелья в долг. Зная время, когда Гизела выйдет на охоту за «Алиной», я также решила прогуляться на Ла-Пьер-о-Ле. Гизела же рада была снять с себя и со своего муженька грех и передать ребенка палачихе. Кстати, именно ее муженек был тем добропорядочным парижанином, что тебя держал.  
– Клянусь, я не враждовала с этой Гизелой, я увидела ее впервые.  
– Не ты – твой муж, – Беатриса получала некое удовольствие, наблюдая, как меняется в лице ее гостья.  
– Джек тем более с нею не знается! – слишком много пива было выпито: забыв о разумной сдержанности, Алина бросилась на защиту близкого человека.  
– Верю, – хмыкнула Беатриса, прищурив глаза. – Не ты и не твой муж, но ваши хорошие знакомые. Может, вы даже называете их друзьями, встречаете каждый день, желаете Божьего благословения, а на праздники делите угощения.  
– Зачем им нужно вредить нашему сыну? – опершись локтями о стол и сжав ладонями виски, выдохнула Алина. Слишком разнежилась она, поверив, что все враги остались в прошлом.  
– Не ребенку, а твоему мужу. Неужели не знаешь, что твой муж, «какой-то выскочка, неизвестно откуда взявшийся», может занять серьезную должность на новом строительстве? Так передала слова нанимателя Гизела. Если бы его сын пропал, а еще лучше и его жена, то «выскочка» остался бы здесь, чтобы их найти.  
– Глупо и жестоко, – Алина провела ладонями по лицу, как будто пытаясь стереть невидимую грязь или пелену. – Могла бы ты или твой муж помочь найти того, кто все это затеял?  
– Нет. Ни я, ни мой муж больше в это дело не вмешаемся. Действуй сама, Ширинг, а лучше забудь. Такие люди по натуре трусы. Больше они не посмеют вас тревожить.  
– Мне пора, – Алина поднялась из-за стола, Беатриса немного помедлила, прежде чем встать.  
– Иди, Алина Ширинг. Анри тебя проводит. С ним тебя никто не посмеет тронуть. Не думаю, что мы еще увидимся.  
Беатриса велела приемному сыну отвести гостью. Они шли молча, пока не добрались до строительного рынка.  
– Я видел новый собор. Красивый… Это ваш муж построил? – неожиданно спросил Анри.  
– Он, – Алина почувствовала гордость за Джека и за великое творение, к которому он оказался причастен. – Он и много других мастеров.  
– Внутри там, наверно, и ангелы поют, – задумчиво произнес мальчик.  
– Сам увидишь, – дружелюбно улыбнулась Алина.  
– Не увижу, – Анри нахохлился, как воробей на морозе. – Нам и так положено стоять в церкви позади всех и на причастие подходить последними. В такое священное место ни палача, ни его отродье точно не пустят.  
– Прости, – Алине стало неловко за свою неосведомленность.  
– Да ладно, – приободрился Анри, ему явно льстило, что взрослая женщина просила у него прощения. – Зато мы никогда не будем голодать, даже если у отца не будет работы. Не каждый торгаш примет грязные деньги палача, а отказать ему нельзя, – бравурно заявил Анри и тут же добавил: – мама передала вам эту корзину. Тут немного: хлеб и молоко для вашего сына.  
– Передай ей мою благодарность. Она говорила, что ты хочешь служить Господу? – своеобразно растолковала интерес Анри к церкви Алина.  
– Неее, – скривился он. – Я хочу путешествовать.  
– А хотел бы ты возводить такие же храмы, как в Сен-Дени, дома или замки? – кажется, она придумала, как может отплатить Беатрисе за услугу.  
– Да, наверно, – замешкался с ответом Анри, который такую судьбу даже не мог себе представить: он – и строить замки?  
Джек бежал им навстречу.  
– Алина! – по его всклокоченному, испуганному виду сразу становилось понятно, что он уже не знал, что думать и где искать жену и ребенка, и ноги избил в их поисках. Он подскочил, сгреб в охапку и Алину, и Томми, и так они стояли какое-то время, не в силах друг от друга оторваться. – Пьер Парижанин видел, что ты попала в переделку, только не успел ничего сделать, как ты пропала. Ты же не могла действительно уйти за…  
Алина отстранилась от Джека, пока он не сказал ничего лишнего.  
– Хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить, – она оглянулась, но от Анри осталась только оставленная у ее ног корзинка.  
Им повезло: почти до самого дома их на своей телеге довез знакомый крестьянин. Уже за дверью Джек вдруг вспылил:  
– Зачем тебе было идти на рынок? И где ты пропадала все это время?  
– Разве Питер Парижанин тебе не все рассказал?  
Разбуженный Томми захныкал, и Алине с Джеком пришлось отложить ссору, уложить его и успокоить. Когда мальчик снова уснул, раздражение само собой ушло. Оказалось, что Питер, работа которого над церковью подошла к концу, слонялся по рынку, увидел толпу и полюбопытствовал, что случилось. Он узнал голос Алины и хотел вытащить ее из передряги, но когда толпа чуть рассеялась, та как в воду канула. Подозревать Питера Парижанина не имело смысла. Он-то как раз и был из тех строителей, что остались без работы, а поскольку он дружил с Джеком, то явно только выиграл бы, если б того поставили старшим мастером.  
– Ты могла бы покупать все здесь у местных крестьян, – осторожно начал Джек. – Ты не все мне рассказываешь. Все же, зачем тебе почти каждый день ходить на рынок?  
– Джек, я скучаю.  
– Я же не заставляю тебя только вести хозяйство. Ты можешь заняться каким-то делом, – поскольку и на ужин, и на завтрак у них были только пожертвованный Беатрисой хлеб да сидр, то слова Джека воспринимались как упрек.  
– Понимаешь, я ничего такого не умею, кроме как торговать шерстью. Один мудрый человек, когда я была на грани отчаянья, дал разумный совет: чтобы начать свое дело, можно пойти в лес, набрать орехов, а потом принести их в город для хозяек, у которых нет на это времени. Я, наверно, настолько разленилась, что не вижу орешника.  
– Не понимаю.  
Напрасно Алина после выпитого пива еще и сидра себе налила: вместо ясной головы виски сжала пустая боль. Объяснение, которое казалось ей продуманным и слаженным, оказалось запутанным, как клок сваленной шерсти. Только если уже начала говорить, то следовало говорить до конца. Эта тоска, как мышка в подполье, тихим скрежетом портила ее жизнь в раю.  
– Я скучаю по дому, Джек. Когда я примечаю некоторые приемы, которыми крестьяне возделывают землю, я думаю: вот бы такое перенять в Ширинге. Когда здесь жарко, я думаю: а у нас, наверно, идет дождь. Я думаю, как там Ричард, Марта, Элен? Она-то наверняка знала, что, отдавая Томми, надолго прощается с нами, если только не навсегда. Как там отец Филипп? Оправился ли он после той беды, что случилась? Они далеко, но все же так близко. Я чужая здесь, Джек. Может, если бы я действительно нашла себе дело, то избавилась бы от этой тоски, но я прогоню ее, раз у тебя появилась возможность построить свой собор.  
Джек покачал головой и запустил пальцы в рыжую шевелюру.  
– Не в этот раз.  
– Почему они отказали тебе?  
– Слишком молод. А как ты об этом узнала?  
Алина достаточно изучила Джека, чтобы ощутить ложь в его словах. Причина была не в его молодости, а в том, что какой-то доброжелатель донес о том, что их союз не благословлен Церковью. Такое могли простить Джеку – искусному каменщику, но не Джеку – старшему мастеру. Джек не хотел ранить ее такой правдой, а значит, она тоже может кое-что скрыть, чтобы защитить его.  
– Ты сказал, что на новом месте у нас будет большой каменный дом, вот я и подумала…  
– Моя догадливая жена, каменный дом у нас все равно будет. Большой, каменный дом у нас там будет, несмотря ни на что.  
– Такой большой, чтобы жить там вчетвером?  
– Подожди-ка, ты беременна?  
Джек так обрадовался, что Алине стало жаль его разочаровывать.  
– Пока нет, но, когда мы дадим обеты Господу, думаю, ребенок не заставит себя ждать.  
– А как же Альфред?  
– Хоть там он считается моим мужем, – Алина неопределенно махнула рукой в сторону, где, по ее мнению, могла находиться Англия, – он ни дня им не был. Здесь для всех ты мой муж. Как думаешь, мог бы аббат Сюжер нас повенчать? Ты говорил, что он тебя ценит.  
– Для него это будет честью, – привлекая Алину к себе, Джек потерся щекой о ее грудь, а потом очень осторожно прикусил сквозь ткань ее сосок.  
Они любили друг друга почти всю ночь. В промежутке между ласками и соитиями Алина рассказала Джеку о Беатрисе и Анри. Как она и предполагала, Джек с радостью согласился взять мальчика на обучение., ведь появлялась возможность дать воспитаннику то, что дал самому Джеку его отчим Том, но при этом избежать его ошибок. Алина тоже не собиралась сидеть сложа руки. Оставалось несколько часов до утра. Джек сладко спал, прижимая себе Алину. Она же строила планы, как защитить их маленький рай. Тот, кто пытался навредить им, безусловно, коварен, но не очень умен. Если Гизела за звонкую монетку согласилась исполнить такой грязный план, то так же легко она и заказчика сдаст. Знать врага в лицо – уже половина победы. Не завтра, а через день, с помощью Беатрисы или нет, она найдет Гизелу…  
Следующий день перевернул все. Зложелатель так и остался безнаказанным. В этом уже не было смысла. Алина, Томми и Джек покидали Париж…

***  
– Ну вот, Беатриса Турен, ты ошиблась. Я снова у твоего дома.  
– Вижу, Ширинг. Что тебе надо?  
Удивленная таким холодным приемом, Алина не стала ходить вокруг да около.  
– Мы возвращаемся в Англию. Я пришла попрощаться.  
– Прощай, – равнодушно ответила Беатриса, и пока она не развернулась и не скрылась в доме, Алина поспешила высказать ей свою просьбу.  
– Отпусти Анри с нами!  
– Вот еще! Что ему делать с вами? Быть нянькой при ваших детях? – Беатриса презрительно скривилась, а Алина почувствовала укол обиды, но все же продолжила.  
– Джек научит его всему, что сам умеет.  
– Какая доброта! Пожалел несчастного сына палача! Нет! Не отпущу!  
– Ему будет хорошо с нами. Он сам выберет, какой дорогой идти, чем заниматься, на ком жениться, – попробовала вразумить ее Алина.  
– Вы сможете защитить его от кривотолков? Возможно, раз, второй, но потом вам это надоест! Добрые люди, которые поспешат указать ему его место, всегда найдутся. Думаешь, это я рассказала Анри, что не мать ему, а только кормилица? Но тут у него есть семья, а там он будет как отрезанный ломоть. Нет! Не отпущу!  
– Прощай, Беатриса, – Алина развернулась и, больше не проронив ни слова, отправилась прочь.  
Она не успела отойти далеко, как ее догнал Анри.  
– Я все равно убегу! Я хочу отправиться с вами и строить храмы! – мальчик готов был заплакать от случившейся несправедливости. – Возьмете меня с собой?  
– Нет. Я не могу ответить твоей матери жестокой неблагодарностью и за то, что она вернула моего сына, забрать ее ребенка.  
– Я уже взрослый, и я ей не сын! – вспылил Анри.  
– Она любит тебя, как не каждая мать – родного сына. Если ты взрослый, то береги ее и не заставляй плакать, – жестоко отрезала Алина.  
Дальше она шла, не оглядываясь, унося в себе груз подаренной, а потом убитой мечты…

***  
Больше двух десятков лет прошло. Какой он сейчас, Анри, сын палача? Пошел стопами отца или все же Беатрисе удалось отдать его в монахи? Да и вообще жив ли? Если представить, что Алина проявила бы больше настойчивости и все же забрала Анри в Англию, может, и не вздыхала бы теперь о беспечности своей дочери Салли. Правда, Джек считает это рассудительностью, но он отец. Ему бы подольше считать ее ребенком и держать при себе. С годами уже не скажешь о Салли «взрослеет», только «становится старше», а она разогнала всех поклонников. Говорит: «Для меня во всем мире есть только два мужчины: отец и Томас, но они заняты». Возможно, если бы здесь был Анри, то нянчила бы сейчас Алина детей его и Салли.  
Почему вдруг она подняла и стряхнула пыль с давным-давно забытых жены палача и ее приемного сына? Просто для того, чтобы не думать о заколотом Мэтью: первом убийстве, совершенном на ее глазах. Об истекающем кровью Ричарде с отрезанной мочкой уха. Об этом краешке плоти, падающем на ее оголенную грудь, о ее потерянном девстве и позоре. О затоптанных лошадьми семьях каменщиков, о мертвом Томе Строителе, приемном отце Джека, лежащем посреди площади с разбитой головой. О сгоревших складах шерсти, враз лишивших ее стабильности и заставивших принять тяжелое решение о браке с Альфредом. Об истощенной земле Ширинга, о сотнях обесчещенных девушек, детей-сирот, семей без крова. Кто-то скажет: все проклятая война. Нет в Англии ни единого уголка, где бы не пролетела ее тень, но для Ширинга и окрестных земель, для Кингсбриджа у их бед есть лицо: лицо Уильяма Хамлея.  
Какое-то время Томми, теперь уже Томас, граф Ширинг, едва не поддался требованиям узника передать его королевскому суду.  
– Если он уже и не граф Ширинг, то он все еще остается графом Хамлеем. К тому же шерифом. Не может же шериф сам себя повесить. К тому же для благородного человека это слишком позорная смерть, но у нас нет палача.  
Дело было неординарное, но и последнее преступление Уильяма Хамлея было особо тяжким: соучастие в убийстве архиепископа Бекета и попытка выкрасть его тело. Слишком уж расплывчатые пришли королевские распоряжения относительно Хамлея, так что Алина опасалась, что, если Томми не проявит жестокую решительность, Уильям вновь может избежать наказания и вывернуть все так, что сам окажется героем, а не убийцей. Было такое уже и не раз…  
– Спроси у людей. На кого, на кого, а на голову Хамлея и петля, и палач найдется.  
Желающих вершить казнь оказалось достаточно. Слова Алины оказались пророческими. Кто пожелал принести веревку, кто повозку, даже быки, что повезут эту повозку, будут от разных хозяев. Все по закону: суд, приговор, казнь. Разве что не будет у Уильяма Хамлея последнего особого ужина. Что поделаешь: нет в окрестностях профессионального палача.  
Алина зло усмехнулась. Лучше отпустить и не думать, пока все не закончится. Лучше вспоминать их лето во Франции и представлять, как они снова вернутся туда с дочерью. Салли обязательно нужно увидеть собор. Потом Алина покажет ей место, где случилось чудо и Дева заплакала, дом, где они жили с ее отцом, рынок, где едва не выкрали ее брата. Вот бы удивилась воровка, узнав, что похищенный ребенок станет графом. Наверняка бы пожалела о малой цене за работу. Потом познакомит с Беатрисой: «Вот видишь, я вернулась и не одна». Кто знает, может, они и с Анри увидятся. Мало ли что еще может лсучиться. Алина по своему опыту знала, что иногда жизнь закручивает такие узлы, что не распутаешь.  
Хорошо, успокоившись, предаваться мечтам, даже если знаешь, что этим мечтам не суждено осуществиться…


End file.
